Electronic devices often contain displays. For example, laptop computers, cellular telephones, tablet computers, and desktop computers may contain displays. Devices such as these may also include components such as cameras.
It can be challenging to design an electronic device that includes a display and a component such as a camera. If care is not taken, display bezels may be larger than desired to accommodate camera windows, cameras may be required to receive light through transparent layers of material that are thicker than desired, the thickness of a display may limit space available for mounting a camera within a device, or other undesired compromises may be made that detract from device aesthetics and device performance.